Follow Your Heart
by Mitzia
Summary: "You see a man who was beaten down by hardship and seeks to repent for his sins. I see a man that has walked through hell and doesn't let anything stop him. Blackwall, I don't care how much time we have left. I care about you. I love you and I want to be with you. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're okay." Warning! Lemon! Contains minor spoilers! Pre-Revelations!
Violet eyes shot open at the sound of a door opening down by the staircase. Heavy but quiet footsteps slowly made their way up the wooden stairwell right after. Malika lifted her head from her desk where she had fallen asleep while reading. Her quarters were dark except for the dim light emitting from the almost melted candle. She lowered her body to find the daggers she kept by her desk in case of intruders like this one. People rarely came to her quarters, especially at this time of night. The only people she could think of that would come now would be her advisors or Cassandra to inform her of an incoming attack, but if that were the case, they would rush in screaming for her attention rather than just inching their way up the stairs.

Before she could stand guard with her dual weapons, the intruder had made himself seen by reaching the top of the stairs.

"Blackwall?"

"I see you're still awake."

Malika dropped her weapons quietly and got up from her seat, closing her book simultaneously. "I was just sleeping actually," she admitted.

Blackwall blinked before rubbing the back of his head. "Really? I'm sorry to disturb you then," he said.

"You didn't disturb me. I should be doing work now anyway. Is something the matter?" Malika asked.

Blackwall looked at the dwarf for a few silent moments and sighed. "I just...I just wanted to see you, to thank you for accompanying me to the Storm Coast. You didn't have to do that and you had a million other things to do instead, but you still came with me. It meant a lot to me," he said.

"You don't have to thank me. I told you earlier that if it's important to you, then it's important to me too," Malika said with a slight smile. "That's not the only reason why you're here, though, right?"

Blackwall avoided her gaze and chuckled. "You always seem to see right through me. It's almost as if you have magic or something."

Her eyes narrowed at the jab at her race. "What can I say? It's a gift," Malika smirked. She always got a kick out of teasing the warden. He was always so serious about everything that was happening and seemed to rarely relax. Seeing him laid back with a smile made her feel good. "So, what's the real reason for your visit?"

Blackwall's smirk relaxed back into the normal scowl as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the dwarf and found himself walking towards her. "I just wanted to see you. No, I had to see you."

He stopped just a foot from her and took her hands in his. Dwarven hands were smaller and somewhat more coarse than a normal human hand. His fingertips ran over hers, grazing the many cuts and calluses she had after years of fighting. Blackwall ran his thumb over her small knuckles, rubbing the thin but strong bones underneath her flesh.

"I've met many people in my time; strong ones, weak ones, stubborn ones and inspirational ones. I've met people who I vowed never to let walk all over me and people who I wanted to follow until death, but I've never met someone like you."

Blackwall rested his left knee onto the floor in front of Malika. His head was bowed at chest level with her hands now intertwined in his. "There's something about you that draws me to you, even when I know I shouldn't. You're strong and compassionate and ruthless at the same time. You don't let your feelings cloud your judgment and do whatever's right, whatever's necessary. People follow you even though you're-"

"A dwarf? A girl?" Malika interrupted.

"Someone they once saw as a traitor. Everyone thought you were the one responsible for the Conclave and the Divine's death. Now, you're a symbol of hope. That's not something just anyone can get," Blackwall continued. He looked up at her, gray eyes meeting violet.

"Are you admiring my leadership?" she asked.

Blackwall's eyes softened and one of his hands traced her round cheek. "I admire you," he said. "I know I shouldn't. I really shouldn't, but I do. I can never look away from you. I can never stop worrying about you. I can never stop thinking about you. Maker knows I shouldn't, but I can't stop. I've tried to stop for the sake of committing my time to fighting Corypheus. I mean, that is my reason for coming here."

Blackwall retracted his hands from Malika's person. His gaze fixed itself onto the moon shining over the balcony. "No matter how much I try to set aside these feelings, I just can't."

Malika was rendered speechless by this sudden confession. She knew Blackwall was a man of his word and a man of duty. This wasn't the first time they had spoken of feelings towards each other, but he had made it clear that he wanted no part in it, for the time being at least. Malika knew that his being a Grey Warden was a heavy enough burden on him. Blackwall didn't know how many years he'd have left to live, but neither did she with the Breach. She had decided that she would wait for him as she knew he would for her had their roles been switched. Her own feelings towards the warden were not feather light. Malika knew from the moment she saw him, from the moment he shielded her from death, that he would be important to her.

Malika brought a hand to Blackwall's hairy chin, redirecting it to her face. "You don't have to be afraid," she said.

"I can't allow myself that luxury. I shouldn't feel this way. Who knows how long either of us will live because of the war? If something were to happen to you, I don't think I-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I have a connection to the Fade permanently etched into my hand and I've only been stronger since getting it," Malika said.

"You can't be so sure."

"Neither can you."

The dwarf pressed her plump lips against the wardens before he could disagree. She pulled back after a moment and rested her forehead against his. Her light brown locks fell from her shoulder and brushed against his bread, tickling him slightly.

"Blackwall, we may die tomorrow and we may die well after the war. There is no certainty about when we will meet our demise. The time we spend living in the war-ridden world shouldn't be spent wondering when we will perish."

"You have high hopes," Blackwall muttered.

"That may be true, but is it wrong to want to be with the man I love?"

"Love?"

"Love. Is that a shocking concept after all that we've been through?"

Blackwall pulled himself away from Malika and gave her a conflicting look. "No. No, it's not." He ran a hand through his dark locks and sighed. "Malika, you know whatever time we have together would be short. The Calling will take me any year now and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Then let's make our time together worth the while."

"I'm not what you want or need. You deserve someone so much better than me."

"You underestimate yourself."

Malika brushed the hair on his cheek with her index finger. "You see a man who was beaten down by hardship and seeks to repent for his sins. I see a man that has walked through hell and doesn't let anything stop him. Blackwall, I don't care how much time we have left. I care about you. I love you and I want to be with you. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're okay."

"I would never allow anything to happen to you on my watch, my lady," Blackwall said sternly.

"Then don't."

Malika silenced Blackwall once more with her lips. She held his face in her hands to keep him from pulling away and to deepen the kiss. The kiss was somewhat short, but it felt like an eternity to the two. Malika slowly pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I'm not letting you go, Blackwall."

Blackwall exhaled a quick and shaky breath before slamming his lips against hers again. This kiss was more ferocious and more hungry than the previous ones, catching the dwarf off guard. Her eyes closed so she could feel the sensation she had yearned for. This wasn't their first kiss, but before they were chaste and quick, not as passionate as they were now to prevent each other from wanting too much. Now that they both chose not to let the other go, there were no restrictions.

Malika wrapped her hands around the back of his head, pulling him in to make the kiss rougher. Her tongue quickly found his and fought with it in his mouth. If they took a more romantic approach, their tongues would have been dancing the tango in their mouths. But, these were warriors using their muscles against each other in a duel to see which one would cave first.

Just like in their sparring matches, the rogue dwarf was the victor as Blackwall pulled back slightly to catch some much-needed air. Malika looked at the hungry look in Blackwall's eyes and smirked. "Let's take this to the bed, shall we?"

Before she could say anything else, Blackwall stood up and grabbed Malika by her back and knees, holding her against his chest and walked over to her luxurious bed. She hardly used it for its actual purposes because she would always fall asleep in her chair or just not at all. Being in the carta for so long made also made sleeping comfortably a foreign feeling, but when they reached Skyhold, Josephine insisted that she had the best bed the barracks could provide.

Malika may not like it for sleeping, but it does have it's other uses.

Blackwall gently laid her on the bed which was unexpected considering how much he lusted for her in that moment. He climbed on top of her with one knee between her legs to keep him steady. He was a gentleman at heart and wouldn't pounce on her right away like a savage. Malika loved that aspect of him where he treated her like a precious princess. It showed how much respect he truly has for her. But, Malika isn't a princess. She's a badass dwarf who refuses to have her feet swept from under her without a fight.

Malika had many sneak attacks from years of fighting that would come in handy at any time. One thing any great fighter knows is to look for an opening and attack.

She smirked from under him and sat up, causing him to sit back on his heels. She pulled her legs out from under him, grabbed the collar of his jacket, and threw him onto the sheets. He may have been gentle with her, but that didn't mean she had to repay the favor, after all.

He wasn't as surprised by this maneuver as he should have been. Malika had done this countless times when they sparred. Her short stature made it easy for her to take out his legs from under him, but he didn't expect it to work in the bedroom. Blackwall wasn't complaining, though. It was very Malika-like to do something sneaky. That's what he loved about her.

Malika looked down at him and smirked devilishly. "I win again, huh?"

Blackwall chuckled through his nose and placed a piece of loose brown hair behind her ear. "I can't compare to you, my lady."

"That's debatable."

Before Blackwall could say anything, Malika was pulling away at the many layers of clothes he wore. It was very cold in Skyhold since it was in the mountains, so everyone had to wear layers or stay inside by the fireplace constantly. The good thing about him wearing so many layers is that he was very warm the closer she got to his skin.

Malika reached an opening and her small fingers grazed his chest, caressing the coarse hair in circular patterns. Blackwall took her hand and brought it to his lips. "It's not fair for you to be the one undressing me," he said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Unwrapping gifts is the best part," Malika smirked.

"I wouldn't call myself a gift, but that's not my point."

"It'd be weird if you did call yourself that. Come on and relax, Blackwall. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do or doing these things because I feel I have to. You should know me better than that."

Malika smiled and the warden felt his heart pound. She was just so beautiful. Her violet eyes pierced his soul and her hair was light and soft like an angel's. Her face was coated in freckles and specks of dirt from her being outside all the time in the sun. He couldn't imagine what she would look like without them like when she was in Orzammar. She was just so perfect, so strong and delicate at the same time. She truly was a princess in his eyes even if she was a petty thief earlier in her life. He had no right to judge nor would he. He truly loved her and wanted to showcase that feeling as much as possible. Malika deserved that more than anybody he had ever met.

Blackwall sat up on one elbow and ran a finger across her cheek, trailing down her neck and onto the buckles of the scouting coat she always wore. "Allow me, my lady," he asked in a gruff whisper.

"By all means," Malika replied with a kiss to his forehead. The couple began to further undress each other slowly to indulge in the moment. It was by no means either of the two's first time, but it was the first time that there was that added a loving feeling. Their previous tumbles were quick and rough, in and out until they had to return to their duties. The whole world seemed to not exist to them. The only things that mattered were the things in that room, themselves being the center of that universe.

Blackwall slid her coat off her small shoulders and pulled her pants down to her knees so that she was in her small clothes and an thin undershirt. He stared at her tanned skin in the dimmed room. The faint candlelight made shadows of her various scars and lines of her muscles along her body. He traced a few scars on her arms from her wrist to her shoulder and stopped at a hand full of scars around where her heart should be.

"How many times were you hit here?" he asked, rubbing the area with the padding of his thumb.

"Is that a legitimate question?" Malika laughed through her nose. No one in the Inquisition could count the number of fights they had been in, let alone count the number of times they almost died.

"I'm just wondering how someone could look at you and think they had the right to lay a hand on you," Blackwall muttered.

"Most of the time it was a sword they were trying to pierce me with instead of their hands," she joked.

"I'm being serious."

"I know, I know."

Malika undid the bindings of his pants and slid them off along with the layers of clothing on his upper body. The two stared at each other and took in the many scars and tears on their skin. Malika wondered how many scars Blackwall had and how many had healed previously that she couldn't see anymore. His past was still a mystery to her with him being a warden and she wanted to learn everything about him. This was a good start.

Their eyes found each other, gazing deeply into them almost as if they were trying to read each others' minds. Blackwall smiled gently and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his hand before her pulled her into a deep kiss. He applied small amounts of pressure, not wanting to rush into things and tried to make it as passionate as possible. He wanted to make her feel something she had never felt before.

Malika closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth. She was so used to the forcefulness of another's mouth that the gentleness of the warrior was a completely new experience. She smiled and Blackwall ended the kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers. His breath was ragged and Malika chuckled.

Blackwall chuckled seconds after. "You know, your laugh is adorable, my lady," he whispered.

"You don't have to flatter me anymore, Blackwall. I'm already in bed with you," Malika said before kissing his nose.

Blackwall shook his head and laughed more heartily. "That you are, my lady, that you are."

His large hands gripped her shoulders and gently turned her body off of him onto the bed next to him. He maneuvered one knee between her knees so that their positions were switched. Malika made no protest and simply stared into Blackwall's eyes that kept contact. His dilated pupils traced over her small frame and the smile on his lips never faltered.

Blackwall leaned down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss before kissing both of her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her eyelids, and her neck. He made sure to pay attention to every inch of her. He wanted to experience everything about her. He wanted to explore her. He wanted her all to himself. He didn't care how selfish that may seem. Everything he wanted was laying right underneath him and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away if she didn't.

Malika brought her arms around Blackwall's neck, pulling him in as he sucked on a patch of skin on her neck. Her small hands ran through his hair, tugging at it and messing it up. Her hands followed the hair of his head down to his beard and detached him from her neck to kiss him more fiercely than he had kissed her before. She slid her tongue into his willing mouth and sparred with his wet muscle. Just like when they sparred in the courtyard, that battle was neck and neck.

Blackwall slid his hands along her sides. He could feel the toned muscles behind her undershirt and felt the outlines on her skin as he slid his hands underneath the worn out linen cloth. Malika groaned in her throat as his rough hands tickled her abdomen. He ran his hands up and down her sides which made the slightly ticklish dwarf squirm under his grasp just when he thought his lady couldn't be any more adorable than she already was.

The warden broke the kiss and leaned back a little so that they had a little bit of distance. His hands were tightened around the hem of her undershirt. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. He already knew the answer, seeing as how they had gotten to this point but he wanted to hear her say that she was ready nonetheless.

"You're trembling," Malika said, pushing her body up so that her hips could touch his wrists and feel him shaking.

"I can't describe what I'm feeling right now," Blackwall muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Malika sat up and lifted Blackwall's hands over her head, using him to help her take the undershirt off. She took the undershirt from Blackwall's grasp and threw it carelessly onto the floor beside the bed. She could see Blackwall's eyes roam over her now bare chest and smirked at how he looked at her like she was a treasure that he just discovered. Blackwall knew that the dwarf was beautiful, but now he knew that she looked like a goddess. Her stomach was toned from years and years of training and scars outlined her sides like the muscle that shown through. Her breasts were plump and rounded like a fruit with her small nipples poking out.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered unknowingly. Malika didn't have a chance to respond before her violet eyes widened with the sudden contact of Blackwall's wet muscle on her chest. Blackwall leaned down and captured a small nub in his mouth. He circled his large tongue around it several times and sucked it gently between his teeth occasionally. He used his left hand to message its twin as his right hand guided Malika down onto the bed. The warrior pinched her nipple with a gentleness that seemed unnatural to both fighters.

"Mm, you're very good at this," Malika chuckled gently. One of her small hands ran through his coarse black hair and brought him closer to her bosom. She didn't want him to stop and he would gladly give her what she wanted.

The hand that was on her side slowly made circles on her stomach. He could feel the muscles beneath her soft skin clench at the ticklish contact and her staggering breathing. His calloused fingertips traced circles on her stomach before reaching the hem of her small clothes. He released her moist breast and sat back just enough so that he could undo the bindings on the front. Malika made no protest and simply watched him carefully. She had imagined this moment for a long time and now that it was finally happening, she didn't want to forget a single detail.

Blackwall easily untied the strings and slowly slid the garment down her stout legs. He didn't want to rush anything and wanted to remember this moment just as much as Malika did. The linen cloth was taken off her small ankles and joined her undershirt on the floor below them. His eyes found the mound of light brown hair below her waist and her bare thighs. He was mesmerized by her naked presence and silently stared for a full minute before Malika lifted her leg up and gently kicked his chest. "Are you just going to stare or what?" she smirked playfully.

Blackwall held her tiny foot with both of his hands and kissed her toes with a loving smile plastered behind his thick beard. He straightened her leg with his left hand and trailed her ankle to her knee with light kisses. Malika giggled below him from being tickled and stroked his hair once her arms could reach him. He kissed down her thigh until he met her hips. Blackwall looked up at her face and said, "You are honestly too perfect."

"I bet you say that to all the bar maidens," Malika retorted.

Blackwall chuckled and shook his head. Even in these most precious and intimate times, the dwarf still managed to make a joke out of every little thing. He maneuvered his body so that he was comfortable between her legs and kissed her hips from one side to the center where the brown hairs signaled the entrance to her most private area. He used his thumbs to spread her slick lips and ran his tongue up from the entrance to her clit. Malika threw her head back into the pillow and moaned louder than she thought she would with the first flick of his tongue. Blackwall closed his eyes to fully experience her taste, her texture, and the blissful sounds she was making. Her love juices flowed and he gathered up as much as he could each time his tongue circled her entrance. She tasted sweeter than the wine he had in Orlais and was sure that nothing could ever measure up to her taste. With his eyes closed, his senses were heightened and he felt like he was in heaven.

Blackwall wasn't the only one who felt amazing. Malika's head thrashed from side to side and her hands gripped his hair tightly to keep him in place as she squirmed. Her eyes were squeezed shut from the electric feeling buzzing from her feet to her spine and everywhere else in her body. Her lips were quirked in an awkward smile from moaning and gasping and slight laughter. Blackwall's face fit perfectly between her thighs and his beard tickled the sensitive area that connected her legs to her pelvis. Blackwall seemed to notice this and turned his head sometimes to get better leverage and to tickle her.

"Hm, Blackwall, if you keep that up, I'll-" Malika warned.

Blackwall chose not to listen to the dwarf and sucked on the bundle of nerves that would send any girl over the edge. He abused the bottom of the nub with his tongue and continued to suck harder until he felt Malika's nails claw at his scalp. She pushed his head into her thighs as hard as she could so that Blackwall could only breathe in the scent of her sex. "Bl-Blackwall!" she screamed as her hips came off the bed and her juices flowed more freely. Her body went limp seconds after and her chest heaved heavily from her trying to catch her breath. Blackwall lapped up the last of her cum and sat up to see her small frame glow with her climax.

"A-Admiring the view?" Malika said in between breaths. Blackwall simply smiled and leaned down to kiss her plump lips. Her lungs were filled enough with oxygen that she could return the kiss for a few seconds before Blackwall graciously pulled back. He wasn't as much of a select few of magic wielding Inquisition members as others would claim.

Malika's breath was steadier now and she looked between Blackwall's legs to see the protruding bulge in his small clothes. She was so caught up in her own pleasure that she had forgotten to return the favor. "You ready?" she asked. He gave her a confused look for a second before she struggled to get onto her knees and untie his small clothes. She was more hasty than her partner since she wanted to hurry up and pleasure him like she wanted and the way he deserved.

Malika's hormones began raging after her climax and she wasn't as soft spoken about seeing the most sacred part of her lover's body. As soon as the bindings were undone, the dwarf engulfed Blackwall's shaft in one swift movement. Blackwall winced at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that ran through his spine. Malika pulled back to nibble gently on the tip as her small hands pumped his growing member. A deep growl was trapped in Blackwall's throat and he gripped her shoulder harder than he would have liked. He wanted to run his hands through her soft hair like she did with him, but her ministrations were too good and he didn't want to risk hurting or choking her.

Violet orbs met the musty gray eyes above her and Blackwall smiled with his mouth agape. His eyes shut as Malika hollowed her cheeks to suck even harder on his wet cock. He grunted and his hands involuntarily held onto her hair, gripping it tightly in clenched knuckles. Since Malika was no stranger to pain, his force only brought a pleasurable feeling. Blackwall's strong hands held Malika as close to his hips as possible and the dwarf gladly took on every inch. She didn't have a gag reflex and if she did, she definitely would have been choking by now.

"You're amazing, my lady," Blackwall muttered with shaky breaths.

With that said, Malika pulled back so that she was sitting on her knees again. Blackwall wore an expression of discomfort as the warm and wet mouth left his penis. The brunette smirked and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him in and pull him on top of her on the bed. "I need you now," Malika said after ending the kiss.

A string of saliva was the only thing that connected the two members of the Inquisition before Blackwall skillfully guided his manhood into Malika's slick cavern. Neither of the two were virgins by any standards so they weren't surprised by the speed of the movement. Blackwall tried to restrain himself so that he wasn't rushing her but once half of his girth entered that welcoming heat, his animal instincts kicked in full force and gave no way of being overthrown.

"Hah!" Malika threw her head back into the pillow. It had been quite a while since she last had sex with anyone. It was probably even before the Breach at the Conclave. There wasn't much time to find a mate between closing rifts and finding resources for the Inquisition. Malika hadn't felt this full in a long time. Because her body was a lot smaller than a human's, Blackwall's manhood filled her more than it would if she wasn't a dwarf. However, he was bigger than she originally thought he would be, so that prospect would be debatable.

Malika's small nails grazed his tanned neck and then dug in like her daggers once he thrust into her and hit her sweet spot. "Ahn! Blackwall!" she moaned. Her head turned to the side and the warrior sucked at her neck roughly. She could feel the bruises forming and even thought that he drew blood at some point. Her awareness of her body faded as she was pummeled into the bed. Her moans filled the room and Blackwall wondered if Josephine could hear her from her office or if Leiliana could from the second floor of the library. Neither cared who could hear them. The only thing that mattered was to bring each other pleasure from the blissful release that awaited them.

"Malika..." Blackwall groaned. Malika nodded and moved her hips in time with his thrusts.

"Aah!"

"Argh!"

Malika fell back into her bed as Blackwall filled her insides with his semen. Juices dripped out as he pulled out. The two sat in silence as they panted to collect the neglected oxygen from the air. Blackwall kissed her cheek and laid down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close to him. She buried her head into his hairy chest and smiled brightly. "I never knew it would be that great," she said.

Blackwall smiled and draped a strand of brown hair behind her tiny ear. "With you, my lady, nothing could be better."

"You're such a sweet talker."

"Only for you."

Malika looked at the balcony and could see the sun starting to shine beyond the Frostback. She closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to Blackwall.

"You better be."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This might be shocking, but I've written so many lemons and this was my first straight one XD Blackwall was my favorite Inquisition romance and he doesn't get enough love from the fandom sadly. I think he would be cute with a dwarf for some reason. I once saw fanart with him and a dwarf and they looked so cute so there you have it - my sad inspiration XD. I hope that you enjoyed this story!**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
